Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover
by Kurams-san7767
Summary: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. But I'm not telling who it's crossed over with, mmmwwwaaahhhhaaahhaa. Please read and review. And I'll try and read and review y-o-u, LaTeRz
1. Kuwabara meets Galadriel

***Koenma's Office*******  
  
Koenma: You 5 have a mission.  
  
Hiei: Well no duh, Mr. Binky.  
  
Koenma: DON"T CALL ME MR. BINKY!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Ok, Mr. Binky.  
  
Yusuke: So,...what's our mission, Mr. Binky?  
  
Koenma: Would you just shut up? Anyway, you mission is to go defeat this dark lord in a place called middle-earth.  
  
Kuwabara: Is it really in the middle of the earth?  
  
Botan: Yes, yes it is, Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama: Am I the only sane one here? Yes, yes I think I am.  
  
Yusuke: What about me? * starts to pick his nose*  
  
Kurama: Dear god, what have I done that was so bad to deserve this?  
  
Koenma: Anyway, your going to Middle-earth to defeat The Eye of Sauron.  
  
Kuwabara: Then lets bring pepperspray!!!  
  
Kurama: I rest my case. I have a punk who picks his nose. A retard, who's....well....retarded. And Kuwabara, a.k.a. the retard, who wants to spray The Eye of Sauron with pepperspray.  
  
Koenma: *takes Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan to a room filled with portals. * Now get in one of these portals.  
  
Kuwabara: I want the pretty pink one!!!  
  
Koenma: Anyway, buh-bye now. * presses a button on each portal and the room goes black.  
  
Kuwabara: I've gone blind!!! * puts his hands over his eyes, and starts screaming ' I'm blind!! I'm goning to die!!!' * Owww!!! * he ran into the portal wall.  
  
Kuwabara: You guys? YOU GUYS? I CAN'T SEE, I'VE GONE BLIND HELP ME!!!!!!!!! Where are you guys? If you guys don't answer me, I'm gonna cry. * starts bawling and beating his hands and feet on the ground.  
  
Female voice: Um...sir... are you okay?  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who the crap are you? Are you The Eye of Sauron? * takes out pepperspay.*  
  
Female voice: Um...no, I'm Katherine, not the Eye of watcha-magigger.  
  
Kuwabara: Are you sure?  
  
Katherine: No.  
  
Kuwabara: Then who are you?  
  
Katherine: Katherine.  
  
Kuwabara: oh! You pretty!  
  
Katherine: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! * runs off*  
  
Kuwabara: What? All I did was say she was pretty, like this tree. starts making out with a moldy old tree.  
  
Katherine: * comes back, hiding behind an Elven warrior* See? I told you he's grody! He's making out with a tree!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh! The pretty girl, she's come back for me!!  
  
Katherine: AAHHHH!!See? He called me me pretty! GRODY!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: What? I thought girls liked it when a boy called them pretty.  
  
Katherine: Not from someone like you though.  
  
Elven dude: Katherine doesn't consider herslef pretty.  
  
Kuwabara: but she is, with that pretty dirty blonde hair, and those ocean blue eyes. * his voice trails off for sometime*  
  
Katherine: Ugh!  
  
Kuwabara: And that thin body, and those womenly fig-  
  
***Katherine slaps him as hard as she could***  
  
Katherine: You pervert!  
  
Kuwabara: That hurts Katherine!  
  
Elven dude: Uh...what am I doing here again?  
  
Katherine: I need moral support!  
  
Elven dude: Oh, right. ***stiffens his body*** Stop! In the name of Galadriel, I command you to stop!  
  
Kuwabara: Who's Galadrabutt?  
  
Katherine: Galadriel. And she's-  
  
Galadriel: Right here ** steps out from the shadows*  
  
Kuwabara: Oh! She's prettier than Katherine and my beloved tree! Kiss me my love!!! * runs towards Galadriel, but misses, and hits a tree instead* Uff!!  
  
Katherine: Haha!!! * skips off*  
  
  
  
InuYasha7767: B.t.w , This is crwritten by, my buddy, MoonSno Neiko, who wrote A Jewel's Beauty, read it, it's really good!!! Read my other fan fic, Choose your own adventure!!! B¥E!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Hiei in the Shire

Hiei in the Shire  
  
Hiei: *wakes up and looks around* What the? Where am I? Kurama? Idiot? Mr. Binky?  
  
Female girl: * skips down the road Hiei's on.* DooDeDooDeDooDeDo- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Skunk!!  
  
Hiei: What? Skunk?! Where?  
  
Female girl: On your head! AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!Wait a minute, *feels the top of his head* THAT'S MY HEAD YOU BAKA!!!!!!  
  
Female girl: What a baka, Mr. Skunk Head?  
  
Hiei: You retard.  
  
Female girl: I'm not a retard, that's my borther!  
  
Hiei: Where am I?  
  
Female girl: Middle-earth.  
  
Hiei: No duh. What PART of Middle-earth am I in?  
  
Female girl: Well, Mr. Skunk Head, if you must know, your in the Shire!  
  
Hiei: The Shire? What's that? Wait, don't answer that yet, answer this first. What are you?  
  
Female girl: I'm a hobbit!  
  
Hiei: A what-it?  
  
Female girl: Ugh! Who's the retard now?  
  
Hiei: Still you, It will always be you.  
  
Female girl: RRRIIIGGGGHHTTTT.......Ok, so,....I was nice and I answered your questions, now you should return the favor by answer mine. Number 1: What is your name? Mine's Alyson!!!  
  
Hiei: Hiei.  
  
Alyson: Nice ta meet cha Hiei! *smiles*  
  
Hiei: So, have you heard of The Eye of Sauron?  
  
Alyson: The Eye of Sauron?! That was almost as big as The Passion of the Christ!  
  
Hiei: No, like the acual thing, like the acual Eye of Sauron.  
  
Alyson: Ooh! That one! An orc was drinkin jalapeno juice, I don't know why, because EVERYONE knows that orange juice is better, but that's beside the point. So, an orc was drinkin some jalalpeno juice, right? And the retard got scared and accidentally spilled it on the eye, so now they have to get this BBBIIIIGGGG container of eye drops and put 1,00-  
  
Hiei: Ok,ok, I've heard enough. So the eye is not currently available to the public, ok. So, do you, by any chance possible know someone by the name of Koenma?  
  
Alyson: Oh! You mean Mr. Binky!?  
  
Hiei: Y-Y-Yes * trys to contain laughter*  
  
Alyson: But I think I might know someone who does! Come with me! * Leads Hiei to Sam Wise Gamgee*  
  
Alyson: Sam! Someone's here to see you!  
  
Sam: YaY! * runs out of the house with a rubber ducky and only a towel on*  
  
Hiei and Alyson: I don't even wanna know.  
  
Sam: Who's the visitor?  
  
Alyson: Hiei * points to Hiei*  
  
Sam: Oh,I thought it was Koenma, we have a um....uh....a-a-a meeting.....to uh....discuss....something....uh...privatley.  
  
Alyson: Eeeeeewwwww!!!!  
  
Hiei: Your dating Koenma? I didn't know he was like that!  
  
Sam: No, I"m dating Rosie!  
  
Alyson: In your dreams! Rosie's thinking about breaking up with you, it's only a matter of time.  
  
Sam: IS NOT!!!!! SHE LOVES ME!!!!!!  
  
Rosie: * walks up to Sam* Sam! I can't believe you! Your hanging out with her, again?! It's over * slaps him and starts to walk away.*  
  
Alyson: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! * starts to chase Rosie*  
  
Sam: WoW!!! You're a fortune teller!  
  
Alyson: *catches up to Rosie. Starts beating the living crap out of her* What-*punch* Is- *punch* That- * punch* supposed- *punch* to- *punch* mean *punch* *kick, punch, kick, punch, body slam*  
  
Hiei: Uh.....Should we, like stop them, her mainly, or something?  
  
Sam: No. Rosie deserves it. GET EM' ALYSON!!!!!! HEADLOCK!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Whatever you say. 


End file.
